Tanker
The Tanker is a special class representing operators of tanks in the Battlefield series. |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The Gunner kit is a hidden, non-selectable kit that exists within the game files of Battlefield 2. It is a solely visual change in appearance for gunners in main battle tanks, as they handle the machine gun directly instead of through a remote system as in other games in the series. Upon exiting the vehicle, the player is switched back to the model for their chosen class and faction. |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 The Tanker is a kit appearing in Battlefield 1. The player gains this role by spawning in a tank, artillery truck, or L-Class Destroyer (in this case they represent the ship's captain), and continues using this kit upon exiting said vehicle. The kit is geared towards vehicle maintenance, rather than as an infantryman seen in other classes.EA DICE’s lead designer answers our questions about Battlefield 1 - retrieved May 10, 2016 Like the Pilot class, they are issued with pistol carbines as their primary and an additional handgun as a secondary weapon. Tankers carry a Repair Tool which allows them to maintain their vehicle, inside and out. They can throw an Anti-Tank Grenade as a last-ditch weapon against enemy vehicles that may have beaten them. A survival knife, a frag grenade, and gas mask are their remaining resources until they can procure another vehicle or kit. An important note is that the Tanker kit is unavailable in the main menu screen's Class Customization, and purchasing weapons or editing the loadout can only be done during a match while a ground vehicle is available for spawn. Specializations The Tanker kit has access to two class-specific specializations with the ability to deploy the Smokescreen when vehicles is disabled and improve the self-repair features *Critical Cover *Convoy Gallery BF1 Landship Mark V Tanker.jpg|Mark V Landship on the far right. Left two soldiers, an Assault and a Tanker Models Battlefield 1 British Empire Tanker Squad.png|British Empire Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Tanker Squad.png|Kingdom of Italy Battlefield 1 United States Tanker Squad.png|United States Battlefield 1 German Empire Tanker Squad.png|German Empire Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Tanker Squad.png|Austro-Hungarian Empire Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Tanker Squad.png|Ottoman Empire Battlefield 1 French Republic Tanker Squad.png|French Republic Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Tanker Squad.png|Russian Empire Battlefield 1 White Army Tanker Squad.png|White Army Battlefield 1 Red Army Tanker Squad.png|Red Army Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Tanker Squad.png|British Empire in Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Tanker Squad.png|Royal Marines |-|BFV = Battlefield V The Tanker class returns in Battlefield V. The player gains this role by spawning in a tank or similarly heavy armored vehicle. Like the Pilot class, the Tanker spawns with a repair tool and an unupgraded STEN as their main weapon. Other equipment includes a set of Anti-Tank Mines, P38 Pistol, a Frag Grenade and a knife. Their loadout and appearance cannot be customized in any fashion. Trivia Battlefield 1 *The Tanker class (excluding the Red Army Tanker) in Battlefield 1 is seen to be wearing a splatter mask, a medieval style chainmail mask that was designed to protect the wearer from splinters that would spall from the tank walls when struck from the outside by machinegun fire as well as from incoming shrapnel when looking through a tank's viewpoints. References Category:Kits of Battlefield 1 Category:Kits of Battlefield V